Jacob: tu mejor amigo
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Repasó la carta una y otra vez, estuvo a punto de ir en plan de detener su boda, rogarle que se quedara a su lado, pero eso de nada serviria... ella lo había escogido a él. Oneshot: Jacobella


**Hola… este fic lo escribí un poco nostálgica al leer unas chicas escribiendo pestes de Jacob Black… me dio tanto coraje que no se porque… pero empecé a escribir y sin querer me salio esto. Se sitúa en AMANECER antes de la boda de Edward y Bella… se los dejo ahí y me dicen que es lo que piensan…**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

**Jacob: Tu mejor amigo**

_Querido Jacob:_

_Me es difícil expresarte todo lo que siento cuando te veo_

_Así que decidí hacerlo en una carta para poder ser lo mas sincera posible y no verme cohibida…_

_Se que te estarás preguntando ¿Qué demonios tendrá Bella que decirme? Pero ni te imaginas lo mucho que hay en mi pecho y que si no saco en este momento explotare…_

_Te amo…_

_Se que no tengo derecho a decírtelo, no después de estar a un día de casarme…_

_no después de haberte rechazado…_

_no después de haber tirado a la basura tu amor…_

_pero créeme…_

_las cosas tenían que ser así… no se como explicártelo, pero no era correcto…_

_tu no eras para mi… y yo no era para ti._

_Se que es una expresión estupida, pero mas estupida soy yo, al sentir todo lo que siento por ti y haberlo negado por tanto tiempo._

_En verdad que sentí un vuelco en mi corazón cuando me hiciste ver la realidad…_

_cuando me hiciste entrar en razón…._

_Cuando me dejaste ver mis opciones…_

_Y en verdad que eras una opción… siempre lo fuiste_

_Desde que me regalaste tu hermosa sonrisa, supe que eras mío…_

_Siempre mío… mi sol personal_

_Mi Jacob…_

_Me duele tanto decirte adiós… pero quiero que sepas… que no fuiste solo mi consuelo o mi puerto seguro… siempre fuiste mucho más que eso…_

_eras mi amigo… mi mejor amigo…_

_Tus besos me los tatué en los labios y en mi corazón encerré tu amor…_

_Se que suena tonto y masoquista… pero es mi deseo que así sea…porque te amo Jacob Black… tanto como se que tu me amas a mi…_

_Pero así como nos amamos, sabes cuanto lo amo a el…_

_Y eso es lo que nos impide estar juntos…_

_no puedo estar sin el… en serio, Edward es mas necesario que el aire o que la vida misma…_

_quizás tengas razón y es el como una droga para mi… pero como la adicta que soy correré a sus brazos… no puedo vivir sin el._

_Lo siento… en serio…_

_Bella._

--

Repase la carta una y otra vez sin siquiera respirar… me era inconcebible perder al amor de mi vida así como así. Estuve a punto de ir en plan de detener su boda y rogarle que se quedara conmigo… pero eso de nada serviría… lo había dejado perfectamente claro… ella ya había decidido… y lo había escogido a el.

Hoy que estaba debatiéndome en volver o no… pase por nostalgia a mi casa y fue cuando su olor me cautivo… ella había estado ahí… y no tenia mucho tiempo de haberse ido… tal vez la noche anterior…

No había nadie en la casa, así que con libertad entre siguiendo su aroma hasta llegar a mi cuarto.

Trate de buscar el motivo por el cual Bella había estado ahí y fue cuando la encontré…

Esta carta… en mi cama.

De mi chica…

_Mi Bella…_

¿Seria lo suficientemente fuerte para verla una vez más?

Y peor aun ¿hoy… el día de su boda?

Volví a repasar la carta y esta vez deje que su aroma me envolviera…

Trague la saliva acumulada de mi boca… tome un par de pantalones poniéndolos en mi boca, corrí hacia fuera de mi casa, entre en fase y corrí hacia la mansión Cullen.

Tenia que hacerlo…

Tenia que decirle adiós…

Haría que todo fuera como antes…

Seria lo que ella necesitara que fuera… y en ese momento era…

Ser su mejor amigo. ¿Irónico no?

El crepúsculo me indicaba que a estas alturas ella ya era mujer prohibida…

Mujer casada…

_La señora Cullen…_

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón apresure mi paso, solo quería despedirme...

Empecé a escuchar las voces de mis amigos… les explique a lo que venia, nadie se opuso… solo me dejaron saber que estarían pendientes…

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, volví a ser el chico Quileute que amaba a Bella, me puse mis pantalones y deje un mensaje claro para que el lector de mentes Edward Cullen lo escuchara…

_Permíteme verla… no vengo en plan de arruinar su boda, solo quiero estar con ella…_

No estaba muy seguro si el me habría escuchado, pero después de unos minutos el olor de el y el olor de mi chica… ¿mi chica? Más bien… el olor de Bella se hacían más fuertes…

El me había escuchado… ella venia a mí…

No le haría saber que había leído su carta, no le recordaría nada de nuestro torcido amor, no la besaría, no le diría que la amo…

Porque ella ya había escogido…

Y lo había escogido a el… a pesar de que también me amaba a mi…

Si ella era masoquista… entonces yo era todo un enfermo mental…

"Gracias" escuche la voz de Edward. "Esto es muy… amable de tu parte."

"Amable es mi segundo nombre" respondi sarcásticamente reprimiendo mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos "¿interrumpo?" pregunte dudoso de haberla molestado...

Escuche la voz de Bella jadear e inmediatamente escuche mi nombre en sus labios…

"!Jacob! !Jacob!" podria jurar que sonaba feliz por mi presencia.

"por aqui Bella!" conteste acercándome a la criatura mas hermosa del mundo y tománadola por los brazos...

_Cielos… esto seria más difícil de lo que creía…_

Edward nos dejo solos con un pretexto… algo de la rubia oxigenada, no lo se… en realidad no le puse atención ya que mis ojos estaban perdidos en los de Bella…

"oh Jacob! gracias" exclamo ahora llorando

Me reproche mentalmente por mi deseo de limpiar sus lagrimas con mis labios, ella era demasiado para mi… yo no era nadie… no era mas que su amigo…

_Su mejor amigo…_

"Deja de llorar, Bella. Arruinaras tu vestido. Solo soy yo." Exprese sonriéndole

"¿Solo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora"

Si mi Bella… todo en ti era perfecto…

Siempre lo había sido…

Ya no me quedaba más que reír y seguirte el juego… el juego en donde nuestro amor no era suficiente, donde yo no cabía en tu futura vida…

Donde poco a poco me quedaría como un buen recuerdo…

El juego en donde interpreto el papel de Jacob Black…

El licántropo…

El Quileute…

_Tu mejor amigo…_

* * *

**En serio que Jacob es quien mas sufrio en la saga… en serio que el amor correspondido es muy doloroso… pero que te correspondan y por motivos del destino no puedan estar juntos es otro rollo… yo en verdad creo que Bella amaba muchisimo a Jacob… simplemente hay que ver como se le llenaba la boca de cosas positivas al hablar de el… solo que su amor por Edward era mas fuerte… punto. Jacob no es enemigo de nadie… solo amaba y quizo ser amado… es todo… No lo odien!! Es un ser hermoso e incomprendido!!! Y mas que nada por eso lo adoro^^ que dificil debio ser para el cuando la fue a ver el dia de la boda... lo que debio haber sentido... bailar con ella... sentirla tan cerca... y saber que corria peligro en su luna de miel... yo lo entiendo... yo reaccionaria igual.. o ustedes que opinan??**

**Kokoro**


End file.
